


Forgiveness Through the Haze

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade watches Evan in the ring and then confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Through the Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom and pairing given to me by a friend.

Wade leans against the wall of the gym as he watches Evan work in the ring with Kofi.  It had been too long since he’s watched the high flyer wrestle.  But there was something different now.  It was more than their falling out.  No, Evan seemed different in the ring somehow.  Wade isn’t sure how that’s even possible.  He recognizes each move Evan attempts.  Something is missing though.  Wade isn’t sure what it is just yet, but he’s determined to figure it out.

 

Why does he even care?  It’s not as if Evan will be asking him for his opinion.  But he can’t seem to stop himself from watching the younger man.  He has to bite his bottom lip in order to stop himself from yelling out to Evan to pull his head out of his ass.  Kofi apparently sees that they’re getting nowhere because he finally stops the impromptu match.  Wade listens closely but doesn’t catch anything the man says.  He does notice the simple nods Evan’s giving.  He frowns when Evan climbs out of the ring.  As the younger man is passing him, he sees the hazy look in his eyes.

 

Before he can stop himself, he’s following Evan.  “Hey, wait up,” he says.

 

Evan jumps a little as he turns around.  “What do you want, Wade?” he asks, looking defeated.

 

Wade licks his lips.  “Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he answer softly.  “You seem off.”

 

Evan snorts.  “Thanks.”

 

“Evan…”

 

“Why do you even care?  Not as if you’re there to pick up the pieces anyway, right?”  Evan raises an eyebrow at Wade and shrugs.  “I’m fine.  I’m facing the facts that I’ll never be what I once was in the ring.  I’m facing the facts that I’ll probably never see a TV spot again.  I’m okay with that because it’s my own damn fault.  But this…”  He gestures between himself and Wade.  “…I can’t face the facts that you took the cowardly way out.  You should have just told me, Wade.”  Evan leans against the wall beside him and sighs heavily.  “Ever since the accident I’ve struggled.  Is that what you want to hear?  There are times when it’s too painful to even think.  The problem is that when I get my foot looked at they see nothing.  So it’s all in my head.”

 

Wade frowns.  “Have you seen anyone?”

 

“Twice a week for the last three months.”  Evan shrugs.  “Guess I’ll just get used to it.  Yeah, it pisses me off.  But what am I supposed to do about the haziness?  That’s something I can’t continue with in the ring.  So maybe I should face the fact that I’m done.”

 

“No, Evan.  I think it’s just something that’s going to take time.”  Wade steps over.  “And I do care.  No matter what’s happened between us, I still care about you.  I can’t just forget what we had.  You’re right, I should’ve told you and I’m sorry for that.”

 

Evan nods a little.  “I forgave you a long time ago, Wade.”  He grins a little.  “Now it’s time to forgive yourself.”  He pushes himself off the wall.  “I’ll see you later.”

 

Wade watches him walk away and lets out a heavy breath.  He’s not sure if Evan truly forgives him or if it’s the haziness talking.  But for now he’ll take it.

 

**The End**


End file.
